1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transmitter and a control method, and more particularly to a transmitter and a control method for transmitting and calibrating a phase signal and an amplitude signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a conventional transmitter. The conventional transmitter 100 comprises mixers 110, 120, a local oscillator (LO) 130, an adder 140, a power amplifier 150, a surface acoustic wave (SAW) 160, and an antenna 170. The mixer 110 mixes I digital baseband data SI with a first carrier provided by the LO 130. The mixer 120 mixes Q digital baseband data SQ with a second carrier provided by the LO 130. The phase difference of the first carrier and the second carrier is 90°. The adder 140 adds the mixed signals. The power amplifier 150 amplifies the output signal of the adder 140. The SAW 160 processes the amplified signal and transmits the processed result via the antenna 170.